dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaflip/Intelligence/1
= The Intelligence Ecaflip 1.27 style = Introduction PROS: * Topkaj is a strong intel attack. * Rough Tongue stacks -range on an enemy, while still dealing decent damage and hitting around corners. * Massive healing potential from All or Nothing, as well as healing from Heads or Tails and Felintion CONS: * Relies on +range and keeping your distance. Main problem will be HP, and lack of Close Combat attack until stormcloud levels. Characteristic points * Put all points into Intelligence Scrolling Not as important as it once was, but still, you want to keep your options as open as possible. If you can afford, or save up scrolls with PvP, do this first. Spell Points Lv.1-100 * Heads or Tails 5 * Topkaj 5 - Main damage spell. * Rough Tongue 5: AoE damage spell, as well as range raping at higher levels on 1/2 crit. * All or Nothing 5 : Another AoE spell, but this time is for healing. * Perception 5 * Wheel of Fortune 5 * Feline's Leap 3: You won't need this to be higher until level 6. * Smell 2: Personally, I stick to not being able to lose ap/mp while being able to gain 2 of each. * Felintion 5: Heals, knockback, and works AMAZING with level 5 release. If an enemy is next to you, release for 3 ap, felintion for 4, giving you a 5 space rift between you two. Then run for an extra 5, and use the 2 ap left over for leaps at leap lev 6. PvP godsend. * Release 5 : Only level this to 5 after you have felintion to 5 as well. This should stay at 4 otherwise. You should be around your mid 80's-90's by now. The good news? You are pretty much done with spells until levels 100+. Save points though, you will need them very very soon. Lv. 100+ By levels 14x, you should have at level 6: * Heads or Tails * Topkaj * All or Nothing * Rough Tongue * Perception * Feline's Leap * Felintion Other spells: * Clover this you want to level only once it hits 6. There is no need to waste points early on if crit gear isn't available until higher levels to keep you useful. Equipment ; Lv. 1-30 * Young Adventurer Set ; Lv. 30 * Prespic Set ; Lv. 64/67 * Royal Gobball Headgear, Hairy Cloak, Vegamu/Kam Assutra Amulet (8 AP), Morello Cherry Blop Ring, Gelano, Excellent Kings' Staff, Crocoburio's Spirit, Red Turtle Belt, FireBwak/Bow Meow * If you cannot afford a Gelano for this 8 ap set, use God Rod instead from Lv. 67 on. * After level 67, you want to try and wear the God Rod and Kam Asutra set. ; Lv. 80 * Royal Morello Cherry Bloopts ; Lv. 100 * Limbo Wand, Boots Kwish, Event Belt, Turquoise Amulet, Elya Wood's Cloak, Legendary Cracklering, Feudala Wedding Ring, Feudala Hat, Int Pet ; Lv. 111 * Try to get a Krutch, in order to achieve 1/2 rough tongue hit. : This gives you 8 ap, 5mp, and +8 range, while adding approximately 350 int on good rolls. ; Lv. 126 * AyKido Medal, Himune ; Lv. 140 * Event Belt, Himune, Elya Wood's Wedding Ring, Elya Wood's Cloak, Elya Wood's Talisman, Boots Kwish, Feudala Wedding Ring, Limbo Wand, Intelligence Pet : This has your heals up to around +40, Crits well high enough that with clover, you achieve 1/2 rough tongue, 9 ap 5 mp and +6 range, allowing 3x topkaj for about 170-240 dmg with scrolling. This set is great. Leveling See Leveling guide. Suggested places are: * Astrub Rocky Inlet (1-26) * Lousy pigs and Blops (26-60) * Royal Gobball's Court (60-80) * Kaniger (80-125) * PvP becomes a blast. Anyone within your level range should be easy targets. With a 9 ap set, you basically can take out most running targets before they get to you. If you want to level with PvM, start going for dungeons. Soloing and souling gobball dungeon is still a viable option. * PvP is best XP gainer here. 1 mil xp for a 5 minute search and fight...